


Tattoo Of Us

by SeveralVerySmallKerrys



Series: Night City Husbands [6]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pain, Short One Shot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeveralVerySmallKerrys/pseuds/SeveralVerySmallKerrys
Summary: Kerry had the brilliant idea to get a partner tattoo together with V. What he didn't think of was how painful it actually was to get it.----I'm currently getting my Kerry Tattoo on my left arm and the first session was over 4 hours. I'm in pain. Just wanted to imagine that Kerry was having a hard time getting tattooed too, especially when seeing how long it took him to get his Filipino Tattoo. Added a picture of me with the current status of my (coverup) tattoo at the end.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Night City Husbands [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199069
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Tattoo Of Us

Kerry groaned and bit into his knuckles. He shut his eyes, trying to calm himself. V was standing next to him, chuckling slightly.

„Babe, are you serious?“

Kerry opened his eyes slightly, tears forming on their edges already. V just laughed.

„This was your fucking idea.“

He could barely contain himself, his stomach already hurting from laughing so much. Seeing Kerry in pain normally would trigger a wild range of emotion in V, none of them being joy. But this was just hilarious to him.

„I swear to fucking God V, the moment we get home you’re done!“, the older man growled.

„I just hope you mean what you say babe“, still laughing he grabbed Kerrys hand away from his mouth and held it. „Squeeze, I can take it.“

Kerry squeezed his hand as hard a he could, V not even so much as flinching for a second. Kerry wasn’t that strong, thankfully. V leaned over his lover examining the work of art that was currently tattooed on his rib cage.

„Hm, like seeing how the ink is getting under your skin.“

„Would like to see you suffer for a change.“

„You’re so mean when you’re grumpy“, V grinned. „You wanted this. And you wanted it _especially_ on your rib cage. So now you have to sit through it.“

Kerry nodded, he knew V was right still he wanted him to also be in pain. V had gotten his tattoo first and he took it like a champ. Then again, he got his arm cut off once and drove all the way from North Oak to Viks while bleeding and with only one arm.

„How again did you get two full sleeves without dying?“

„First of all“, his voice breaking under an especially painful streak. „I _was_ dying back then. Took years to get it all done. So be proud that I’m still laying here instead of punching both your faces.“

The woman holding the tattoo machine chuckled briefly.

„Nearly done babe, promise“, V said after eyeing the tattoo again. It was a beautiful flower going down his rib cage, ending at his belly button. A little ‚V‘ was incorporated into the patels, als well as a heart and a ‚K.E.‘. They both had gotten the same design, V mirrored on the other side of his own rib cage. He couldn’t wait to see them standing side by side. Getting a tattoo together had been Kerry’s idea and V loved it immediately. They both already had full sleeves, V‘s back was also full as well as his chest. So naturally Kerry picked the ribcage for their tattoo. V had tried to tell him that it’ll hurt as fuck and that it would be absolutely okay if they had different placements, but Kerry insisted and V gave in rather quickly. No sense into arguing with him, once he was set on something it had to be done that way.

„All done“, the tattoo artist exclaimed a few minutes later. „You wanna see it first before I’ll put cling film over it?“

Kerry nodded, struggling to stand up. V held his arm in his direction, helping him getting up. He walked him to the mirror, looking really proud. He pulled his own shirt up and the two of them happily observed their tattoos. The flowers complementing both their darker skin tones, making them look like they belonged together. V put a finger under Kerrys chin, lifted his head gently and kissed him passionately.

„Looking real fine, babe“, he hummed.

„You too“, Kerry kissed him again, just glad it was over.

***

Little bonus: 

Me and the current status of my Kerry Tattoo. It's a coverup for a very old Slipknot Tattoo I got several years ago. 

Say Hi!


End file.
